The present invention relates to bio-sensors, particularly, but not exclusively, to sensors for measuring parameters such as biological oxygen demand.
Our earlier International Application WO-A-98/53045 discloses a microbial membrane reactor for use in flow systems which provides an effective means for carrying out a process in which microorganisms interact with a flowing fluid. The entire disclosure of that document is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a compact device for sensing a biological parameter.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides a sensor comprising:
means for receiving a fluid;
means for directing the fluid into contact with microorganisms selected to interact with suspected components of the fluid to alter at least one property of the fluid and therefrom to means for sensing said at least one property.
In a preferred application, the sensor is a biological oxygen demand sensor, said at least one property is oxygen content and the microorganisms are selected to react with nutrients in the fluid and thereby consume oxygen.
In one embodiment, the sensor includes means for sensing said at least one property prior to interaction with the microorganisms. In this way, a measure of the change in the property can be obtained from the difference of the outputs of the xe2x80x9cbeforexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cafterxe2x80x9d sensors.
More preferably, the sensor is arranged so that said at least one property has substantially a known value prior to interaction with the microorganisms.
Preferably, in the case of a biological oxygen demand sensor, the sensor includes means for establishing substantially a predetermined concentration of oxygen in the fluid prior to interaction with the microorganisms. For example, the sensor may include means for establishing substantial equilibrium between dissolved oxygen levels in the fluid and an atmosphere of substantially known oxygen concentration, typically ambient air. The means for establishing equilibrium may comprise a gas-permeable membrane exposed on one side to the fluid and on the other to the atmosphere, the membrane being formed preferably of PTFE.
The microorganisms are preferably trapped between opposed membranes or a membrane and a support, preferably in a manner similar to that described in our earlier International Application No. WO-A-98/53045, the entire disclosure of which has already been incorporated by reference and to which reference should be made for details of a suitable device for contacting fluid with microorganisms.
The sensor is preferably integrated within a housing. Preferably, the sensor comprises a main body component; a first cover member disposed over at least a portion of a surface of the main body component, the first cover member and body component together defining a biological reaction chamber for containing said microorganisms; and a second cover member disposed over a further portion of a surface of the main body component, the second cover member and main body member together defining a cavity containing said means for sensing said at least one parameter; wherein the sensor further has means defining fluid conduits for conducting fluid from a fluid inlet to the biological reaction chamber and from the biological reaction chamber to the sensing means.
Preferably, the main body component has one or more channels formed (for example etched) into the surface thereof in the region of the biological reaction chamber and a porous membrane is provided between the first cover member and the main body component overlying said channel(s) to contain microorganisms in a cavity defined in the first cover member but to allow fluid in the channels to interact with the microorganisms.
In the case of an oxygen or similar sensor, preferably the main body component has one or more channels formed, for example etched, in the surface in the region of the sensing means cavity and a metallised membrane is provided over said channels to separate fluid in the channels from an electrolyte provided in the sensing cavity and to serve as one electrode of the sensing means. The metallised membrane may comprise gold coated PTFE, the electrolyte may comprise potassium chloride and a further electrode of silver may be provided to form an oxygen sensor.
The second cover member may be disposed on the same side of the main body component as the first cover member. More preferably, the first and second cover members are disposed on opposite sides of the main body component, sandwiching the main body component between them. This may make more effective use of the surface area of the main body component. Preferably the components are substantially flat, resulting in a compact sensor. The first cover member may form part of another component, for example a substrate, and the main body component and the second cover member may be formed as layers on the substrate.
Preferably, the sensor is incorporated in a replaceable cartridge of an analysis unit, preferably as described in our concurrently filed co-pending application number which bears attorney reference IK/20665.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: